Haruka Minako
For the revival RPM character frm Go On! Pretty Cure!, see Esumi Seira. is the main protagonist of ''Pretty Cure RPM''. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Nicknamed the "Speed Princess," she was formerly a race car driver training under the name Haruka no Carnival. Appearance Minako has dark red eyes and dark pink hair, which similar to Mana Aida's. Her jacket was black, which the font color was pink with red outlines. There named by the front named "CURE KICK" at top, "Eagle" in the topped right, "1" at left. The named "MACH FULL FORCE" at topped middle, her meanig of her name, "SPRING AND YOUNG BEAUTIFUL FRAGRANCE" at the middle, and the named "MINAKO" at below. The side was written from by "PRECURE RPM" and the G-Sign Emblem at the shoulders. The back were had an pink Eagle 1 representative with Red outline. The Her skirt was dark pink, red, white, and black frills, crimson leggings, white socks, and magenta shoes with maroon and black accents. While it had no Jacket, she had arm-sleeved red polo shirt topped with pink shirt with a printed G-emblem on it. As Cure Kick, her hair turns light pink, tied as same as Cure Heart's with white and pink ponytail with the G-signed emblem on the center. Her eyes are lighter shade of red. She wears white heart dropped earrings and a black choker. She wears a pink blouse was topped with red shirt. Her sleeves with red puffs and black and white frills and fringes. Her blouse with the printed "1" on center and it wrapped the silver lines on the shoulders on the silver belt with the G-sign at the locker and it hangs a Supernova Morpher on a hip at the side right. She had long white gloves with black wrists and pink accents. The sides had road-like white broken lines. Her skirt was frilled with black, gray, white, red, and pink frills and fringes. Her stockings had pink, red, black, and white stripes. Her long snickers are pink with red soles, black tops, and white accents. Personality Minako is a very lovely, energetic and sporty girl who loves to play soccer. But she also loves to play on her phone and other gadgets. Minako owns a sports dojo with her family. She still loves to play football with her friends. Possessing a sunny disposition, she was referred to by her racing team as "Haruka no Carnival" for her belief in miracles. Unyielding to the point of obstinance and always full of confidence, she confronts all obstacles without hesitation. She is often seen flipping a RPM coin for good luck. When it becomes rusted, Minako crosses paths with his former mentor, Doctor Kris who aids her by reminding her that a miracle takes more than one person to make by herself. She is very protective of her teammates. After the final battle, Minako returns to racing from the racing circuit, she has to start from the bottom as a go-kart driver. Minako, along with Aosora Nami and Hikaru Rina are terrible in class. On the other hand, Midorigawa Yuriko and the Enaji twins had terrable it is. While Kurohane Eren and Kuraidendo Tenaya (becoming an adopted sister of Eren since episode 13) are the smartest Cures at class. She was still at her grades are F and G. But her favorite is Soccer and Football, depsite for her Cure ego. History The Three Grand Prix In the Enjin Cidet command center, they detect the bio signal coming from the car. They conclude the car is carrying not one human and not even two humans, but one and a half. Yuriko accidentally presses the button on a disk, setting off the timer for the detonator. A sudden jerk makes the disk fly to the back of the car. As Yuriko tries to hurriedly grab the disk to throw out the car, the young girls, which are twins tells Yuriko to call Enaji Kinri and Enaji Ginri. Kinri tells Yuriko to hold on and Ginri stops the car letting the disk fly into the barricade, opening a hole for them to the city. But Doctor Kris, a voice coming from a computer, orders the General to open the city gates. Yuriko, Kinri, and Ginri make it in safely, but so do an army of Venjix. Virus sends a “Generation 12″ attack robot to attack the vulnerable city. As Venjix and the robot arrive within the dome, however, Minako, along with Aosora Nami and Hikaru Rina, the three we meet at the beginning of the episode. They transform into Pretty Cure. As a fight ensues between the Rangers and Virus' forces, Yuriko, Kinri, and Ginri view the battle from Kinri's car. After the three Cures defeat the Venjix they make there way to the Attack Bot. While they deploy their primary weaponry.PCRPM01 A Mysterious Eren Her Death Relationships *'Aosora Nami' - Minako can helps doing for each. *'Hikaru Rina' - Rina and Minako are decided to playing each other. *'Midorigawa Yuriko' - one of her pretty cure operators. *'Kurohane Eren' - one of her pretty cure operators. *'Enaji Kinri' - one of her pretty cure operators. *'Enaji Ginri' - one of her pretty cure operators. *'Kuraidendo Tenaya '- one of her pretty cure operators. *'Doctor Kris' - Kris is her close friend. She gives the powers of pretty cure *'Haruka Gaku' & Haruka Kazumi - Minako's parents. She loves her family very much. *'Esumi Sosuke' - her Toei counterpart. She thinks if she want to be a team-mate or she want to conquer her feelings to him. Cure Kick is Minako's cure ego. She represented the eagle. Overdrive Kick is the super form of Minako in episode 47. Electric Kick is the another super form of Minako in Pretty Cure RPM: Dendo Yuni no Mamoru. She performs her attack against the Armada. Electrical Overdrive Hyper Cure Kick is the extreme form of Minako in the final episode. She can destroy the Venjix Computer Network. Attacks *'Kicking Flash-' her first solo attack *'Kicking Blaster-' her second solo attack *'Kicking Beam-' her attack *'Sparkling Kick-' her second attack *'Ultimate Kick-' her upgrade attack *'Shooting Kick-' her finisher *'Kicking Driver' Transformation Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!-''' is the transformation phrase of Minako. The transformation was in same process. As Overdrive Kick, her transformation was same as Gokaiger's Timeranger. Her form was shining in a coral glow. She spins herself then her hair changes and her wings are appears. She speak her speech. Songs *Ai no Dendo' *'Cyberion Princess' *'Electric Pink Heart' Duets *'Friends of the Robots' ''(along with Nami & Rina's voice) *'GoGo! Purikyua no dendo!!' (along with Nami, Rina, Yuriko, & Eren's voice) *'RPM, Get it Gear!' (along with Nami, Rina, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) *'Ai no Dendo (Cure Operators ver.)' (along with Nami, Rina, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) *'Starlight ~RPM Time~' (along with Nami, Rina, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) Etynology - , means spring; , means fragrance. - , means beauty; , means drive, which it can fits in the season. , means child or young. Trivia *Possible for Cure Kick's theme color being red. But her theme color was pink. *Minako has a karate dojo. *Minako is the first Cure to have a pink hair and red eyes in civilian and cure form. Setsuna's hair was purple and Towa's hair was red. *Minako is the first cure to have two theme colors, which is red and pink. She is considered to be a coral Cure by fans. *Minako is similar to Haruka Haruno: **Both are pink cures. **Both are energetic and cheerful personality. **Both had ombres in their Cure form. **Both had friends that represented water and stars. (Minami and Kirara for Haruka & Nami and Rina for Minako). **Both had possible allies. (Prince Kanata & General Hiro). **Both had the same names in a sense. Haruno Haruka - Haruka Minako **Both have very big dreams. (Haruka wants to be a princess-Minako wants to be a racecar driver) *Minako is the fifth lead cure to be good at sports. The others were Nagisa Misumi, Saki Hyuuga, Hibiki Hojo *Minako is the Pretty Cure counterpart of Esumi Sosuke / Go-On Red. *Minako is the second lead cure to have a three super forms. Following Aino Megumi. *Minako goes up against the bullies. *Minako is the eighth cure to had a dark pink hair in civilian and light pink in cure form. The others were Nozomi Yumehara, Tsubomi Hanasaki, Megumi Aino, Hana Nono, (Hikaru's hair stays the same color) Nodoka Hanadera, Tsukiko Abe, and Kana Momokira. *Minako is the only RPM Cure to have a gaining of powers. Reference *'Haruka Minako '''on 'Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki''' Category:Cure Operators Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Pretty Cure RPM Characters Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:~G3☆Princess Pretty Cure!~ ♥PRETTY LOVE☆Limited♥ Category:~G3☆Princess Pretty Cure!~ ♥PRETTY LOVE☆Limited♥ Members Category:AhimCures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Pretty Cure RPM Characters Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures